Problem: Add. $64.43 + 12.8=$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $6$ ${4}$ $.$ ${4}$ $3$ $1$ $2$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $6$ $\overset{1}{{4}}$ $.$ ${4}$ $3$ $+$ $1$ $2$ $.$ ${8}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $7$ $.$ $2$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({64}+ {12}) + ({0.43} + {0.80})\\\\ &=76 + {1.23}\\\\ &=77.23 \end{aligned}$ $64.43 + 12.8 = 77.23$